Leather
by Phoenix414
Summary: Gibbs/DiNozzo Slash: DiNozzo's undercover again--not good at summaries-sorry, please read
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Tony DiNozzo/ Jethro Gibbs established relationship

Genre: Slash

Disclaimer: Not own, just inspired and barrow.

First slash Fic, be kind and read and review.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leather: 

Halloween:

**Gibbs POV:**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a headache. It was tension he knew, but that didn't stop it from coming on. The case was progressing, all they needed now was to get the perp on tape. All the evidence on this guy was circumstantial and actual feed of him either selling the new drug or slipping it to another victim was really needed. The perp was targeting couples at some of the more experimental bars and had inadvertently targeted a petty officer and her boyfriend. Of course she hadn't looked like any petty officer that Gibbs had ever seen, but more like his little Goth scientist. The sting was set up and getting dressed up as a Goth didn't deter his senior field agent from volunteering for the undercover mission. With Tony and Abby going inside they should get what they needed to put the bastard away. Gibbs was jerked from his thoughts as the elevator door dinged and out stepped Abby and Tony.

Tony and Abby stepped off the elevator after having changed for the undercover op. They were going into an experimental club, where most everything went on from drugs to gay hook-ups and the like, looking for their drug dealing scumbag, that had murdered the petty officer and her boyfriend. Abby looked very much like her beautiful Goth self minus the lab coat, in her short black mini skirt, red silk shirt, and leather jacket. Her platform combat boots and tall socks. Around her neck was a silver and onyx studded dog collar, at her wrist a matching charm bracelet with skulls and bones hanging from it ( a gift from Jethro and Tony for her last birthday). So seeing the Goth scientist was not the cause for the commotion and whispers as the two made their way to the bullpen. As they rounded the corner arm in arm, still laughing at some little joke only the two of them knew, Gibbs got his first good look at his senior field agent, his lover, Tony DiNozzo.

Tony stood there in a green silk shirt, that matched the green in his eyes perfectly, and tight form-fitting black leather pants that looked more like a second skin than clothing. His ears looked pierced and the collar he wore matched Abby's and the ring he wore on his right pinky was a silver and onyx skull, on his left ring finger, he wore a simple worn platinum band that was nicked with age. It was a testament to his lover and their commitment, yet no one on the team knew except Abby, and the ME, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard. The thick black eye-liner enhanced the deep green of his eyes, his hair moussed to reflect a deliberate mess. In short, he made Gibbs' mouth water and his hands itch to touch the senior field agent, as he propped himself against his desk.

For a moment the blood rushing through his ears blocked the murmurs from the female agents that were still in the office. However, as deep green eyes met the piercing blue ones across the bullpen, Gibbs relaxed slightly. Those expressive green eyes were laughing at him, telling Gibbs that he knew exactly what he was doing to him and that he was enjoying every minute of it

"Well, Tony, you look like you will fit in just fine tonight, yes Abby?" Ziva asked Abby with appreciation in her voice as she looked Tony up and down.

"Of course , he'll fit in Ziva!" Abby laughed. "Tony fits in everywhere, that's why he's the best at undercover work, huh, Gibbs?" Abby asked slyly seeing Gibbs initial reaction to Tony's outfit. She and Ducky were the only ones who knew that Gibbs and Tony were seeing each other outside the office. And personally she thought it was great, there were no two people more made for each other. "Besides **_I_** do the best Halloween costumes ever!"

Gibbs grunted a reply, not looking up from the file on his desk, taking a moment to gather his thoughts into something sensible and coherent rather than lustful and jealous. When he figured he would speak normally he looked up and asked, "Everyone understand the mission, you each know your roles?" He looked at everyone in turn, his eyes staying a moment longer on the young Goth. She nodded solemnly and Gibbs could see the nerves, he hated having to use Abby, she was like a daughter to him, a best friend to his lover, and the best damn scientist he knew, which is why he had to use her. They had to know if they had the pure stuff, the shit that had been used on the marines. Of course, both Tony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito could take care of themselves, Gibbs just hated sending in two of the people he cared most about. And send them in with hardly any back-up. He also knew that Tony didn't like having Abby go with him, seeing as she was the closest thing he had to a sister, but they all knew that it was necessary, Abby was the only one who knew what the guy really looked like.

There was a round of steady "Yes Bosses" that told Gibbs his team was ready. Standing he grabbed his jacket and nodded to everyone "Gear up!" he said and headed toward the elevator, DiNozzo right behind him. Ziva, McGee, and Abby, had taken the other elevator to her lab to double check the surveillance van's equipment and were going to meet them in the garage. Gibbs stepped onto the elevator and a second later DiNozzo stood in front of him leaning against the wall seemingly without a care or worry about what they were about to do. Only those who knew him well would see the signs of tension that ran along his shoulders. Gibbs saw those signs and finally unclenched his hands and reached out to lay a comforting caress on Tony's shoulders, as he brushed his thumb up into Tony's hair, which the younger man had started to let grow longer, because Gibbs had said he liked that way, and down the tense cords of his neck. A small smile appeared on Gibbs face as he felt the younger man's tremor as he leaned back into the caress trying to keep contact longer. It was still like that even after all these months, one touch and Tony would tremble for him, Gibbs couldn't believe how lucky he was. Slowly, Gibbs let his hand trail down along Tony's back and back to his side as all the tension left Tony's body. And the elevator doors opened to the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC??

My first fic and slash fic- please let me know what you think.

Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, don't know what the codes are for crimes, so all are fictional, but tried to stay as close to procedures as possible, any mistakes are mine._

_Thank you to all who read and sent a review, they were all appreciated as will all future reviews!! THANKS AGAIN!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tony's POV:_

_Leather: Chapter 2:_

Halloween, Tony always hated Halloween, the strangest cases always happened on Halloween. He'd rather be at home on the couch snuggling with his lover and watching an old film or a comedy all night, however that wasn't to be. They had a drug dealer to catch and an undercover op to perform. Slowly he got dressed into his 'costume', trying to focus on the moment and not let the past overwhelm him. As he pulled on the green silk shirt and leather pants, he smirked a little at the thought of Jet's reaction to seeing him in leather. He hoped that the team wouldn't focus to closely on his outfit, but rather on the job at hand. Of course, everyone thought he enjoyed being the center of attention, and he kept them believing it by his behavior, and most of the time people didn't look past his façade of the good-times seeking, over grown frat boy that he pretended to be, but he really didn't like being the center of attention and taking the chance that people would look closer, and maybe see past the façade to the rather serious, intelligent, slightly self-consciences man he was.

"Lookin' good Tony," Abby said from behind him with a smile, "In fact, if I didn't know you were taken, I would make a play for you myself." She laughed.

"Yeah, right, we both know that I'm not geek enough for you. Besides, Jet would kill us both." Tony replied trying to match her humor. He knew she was nervous about tonight, he also knew she knew him well enough to be worried about him.

_FALSHBACK:_

_Baltimore, nine years before: Halloween:_

_The call came in minutes before he went off shift. He was still in his patrol car heading back to the station when the call came over the radio._

"_Attention all units, there is 212 in progress, address, 453 Trenton Ave." came over the radio._

"_Base, this is Officer DiNozzo, car 322, responding, I'm 3 minutes away and enroute." Tony DiNozzo answered the call. Knowing that the 212 was domestic and that all domestic could get ugly fast._

_He pulled up in front of the building as he radioed in to headquarters, for more Intel. "Base this is Officer DiNozzo, I'm at the address, do we know which apartment the 212 is taking place in?"_

"_Officer DiNozzo, 212 taking place in apartment 3C, was reported by a neighbor. Suspect is believed armed and dangerous, back up is on their way."_

"_Good, I'll go up and try to make contact." He went up the stairs two at a time, and as he came to the apartment he heard a scream, kicking the door open he entered the apartment, following the noise._

"_STOP!! Please stop Robert, we weren't doing anything wrong!" came a thin voice._

"_I'll teach you to try to leave Me! Know one takes what is mine!! EVER!" returned an angry male voice, followed by several thumping sounds and a whimper._

"_Daddy, please, please stop! You're hurting . . ." the little whimper was cut off by another thump._

"_Do NOT call me Daddy!! I am NOT your father, your mommy's a big whore and you are just like her!!"_

_Officer DiNozzo crept quietly along the wall as he heard his backup coming into the apartment, looking back he saw two other patrolmen, silently he signaled for them to stay farther back and made his way toward the back room. As he came to the door of the back room he saw the three of them. Two of them laying on the floor, crying, bruises already showing, and begging for their lives. The third was a man, with thinning hair and a beer gut falling over his waistband. There were liquor bottle littering the entire apartment and DiNozzo could hear the drunken slurring as the man yelled at his wife and daughter. Stepping into the doorway, Officer DiNozzo leveled his gun at the man and yelled, "FREEZE! POLICE!!"_

_The man stopped in mid swing, and the belt hanging from his hand snapped back hitting his arm, as he turned to look at DiNozzo. "Stay away from me!" he yelled bringing the belt back again and swinging it toward his wife, striking her in the face._

"_I said FREEZE! Stop or I'll shoot!" DiNozzo hollered at the man._

"_Go ahead and shoot me PIG!" he yelled as he jerked up the little girl and used her as a shield, causing her scream of terror to blend in with her mothers. "Shoot me and you'll get the little whore too!!"_

"_Put the girl down."_

"_Get away from the door!" was returned as the little girl hung limply from her father's arm. The girl was no longer whimpering and it seemed as if she had passed out from the tight hold he had on her. The mother was crying hysterically now, begging her husband to let the little girl go._

"_Put her down and we'll talk about this." DiNozzo tried again._

"_Please Robert put Lily down, PLEASE!!" the mother begged some more as Robert threw the little girl down and reached behind his back._

"_FREEZE!! Keep your hands where I can see them!!" DiNozzo warned the man._

_Robert looked to the officer and smiled as he swung his arm around from behind him and aimed the gun at his wife, "You'll never lie to me again you lying, stinking, whore!" He fired the weapon at the same time that DiNozzo squeezed off a shot, hitting Robert in the shoulder, knocking his shot wide. Robert's shot was wide from his aim, not hitting his wife, but the little girl instead. He turned to aim at DiNozzo and DiNozzo squeezed of two more rounds, square in his heart. Robert fell to the ground as DiNozzo turned toward the wife and little girl, calling for an ambulance._

_Tony knelt by the little girl, trying in vain to stop her bleeding as the mother cried and begged God for her daughter's life. There were bruises all over the little girl, bruises like the ones that had plastered his own body until he was fourteen. He cursed seeing them, knowing the hell that both the little girl and her mother had lived in for years. Looking up into the mother's empty eyes, Tony prayed to a God he hadn't spoken to for years as he felt the little girl's life, Lily's life slipping from her through his hands._

_He knew he would hate Halloween the rest of his life._

_END FLASHBACK:_

"Tony! Earth to Tonybear!" Abby called softly to him, trying to get his attention.

As he blinked, Tony looked at Abby and smiled slightly in apology. "Sorry, Abs, old memories"

"You know you don't have to do this right? You don't have to go. I mean no one will think less of you. I know Gibbs tried to talk you out of it. Maybe you should just let McGee . . ." she trailed off as he interrupted her.

"No! Abs, I'm sorry, McGeek, he's, well he's a good agent, but you . . ." He paused to take a breath. "You're my best friend, and the closest thing I've ever had to a sister! No way am I going to trust your safety to someone else, even if he's your boyfriend!" Tony finished as his green eyes stared straight into her soft brown ones.

"Ahh, I love you too, Tony." Abby told him as she wrapped him in a hug. Pulling back slightly she gave him a smacking kiss on the mouth before she whispered, "Let's get up to the bullpen, I'm dying to see Gibbs' face when he sees you in all this leather!" She laughed effectively making Tony feel better and more at ease.

Tony joined her laughter with his own as the elevator doors opened to the bullpen. Conversations stopped as they stepped out and walked toward the others. Women were eyeing Tony appreciatively, and glaring enviously at Abby as she wrapped her arm around Tony's waist and leaned into him to whisper, "See, I told you, you look HOT!" making Tony laugh and the female agents scowl at her some more.

They came around the corner of the bullpen and Tony heard Ziva's gasp and McGee looked up and then quickly down again. But it was the slight growl that had escaped from his boss, his lover, as he had leaned against his desk that had Tony smiling slightly as he met piercing blue eyes across the bull pen. The blue eyes of the man he loved were darker now, and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, proof of the effort he was making to NOT reach toward Tony. The blue eyes kept getting darker by the minute and for just an instant there was such intense jealously, that Tony couldn't help but laugh a little as Abby's grip on his hand tightened and pulled his arm slightly, letting him know that the coast was clear as he slowly, deliberately winked at his boss. The half smirk that Tony was rewarded with, spread warmth throughout his body and eased some of the tension he was feeling.

"Well, Tony, you look like you will fit in just fine tonight, yes Abby?" Ziva asked Abby with appreciation in her voice as she looked Tony up and down.

"Of course , he'll fit in Ziva!" Abby laughed. "Tony fits in everywhere, that's why he's the best at undercover work, huh, Gibbs?" Abby asked slyly seeing Gibbs initial reaction to Tony's outfit. She and Ducky were the only ones who knew that Gibbs and Tony were seeing each other outside the office. And personally she thought it was great, there were no two people more made for each other. "Besides _**I**_ do the best Halloween costumes ever!"

There was a Gibbs grunted a reply, then he looked up and asked, "Everyone understand the mission, you each know your roles?" He looked at everyone in turn.

There was a round of steady "Yes Bosses" that told Gibbs his team was ready. Standing he grabbed his jacket and nodded to everyone "Gear up!" he said and headed toward the elevator. Tony followed his boss onto the elevator and leaned against the side of the car. Ziva, McGee, and Abby, had taken the other elevator to her lab to double check the surveillance van's equipment and were going to meet them in the garage. Tony felt his lover's hand at the base of his neck and brush upward into his hair. He groaned softly as he felt the tremor go through him at his lover's touch, and he leaned back into the hand that caressed him gently, lovingly. Tony loved the fact that Jet could see the signs of something bothering him, of course he knew how Tony felt about Halloween, and he understood, which made the gentle caress all the more comforting. Gibbs was a man of few words and felt that actions spoke louder than any words he couldn't say. Slowly, Gibbs let his hand trail down along Tony's back and back to his side as all the tension left Tony's body. And the elevator doors opened to the garage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TBC

Please tell me what you think?? This is more of a filler chapter setting up background and maybe future chapters?? Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

All usual disclaimers: don't own just barrow for a while.

Thanks for all the reviews- hope you all like the following chapter(s).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3:

At the club, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee stayed in the van and listened as Abby and DiNozzo made their way into the club and to a table.

"All right Abby, DiNozzo, can you hear us all right?" Gibbs asked into the headset mic he wore.

Hearing Gibbs in her ear, Abby turned to Tony with a huge smile as she said, "Sounds Great, huh!"

Tony looked down at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him for a quick hug, as he maneuvered them around the crowded dance floor, and he laughed as he spoke to Gibbs, "Clear as a bell." The music was loud, the bass thumping and the dancers on the dance floor were enjoying the tight press of bodies. Tony leaned down to Abby's ear as he asked "See him yet?" But to anyone watching as Abby giggled, it looked as if he was kissing her ear.

Abby shook her head slightly as she grabbed Tony's hand and said, "Let's dance, Love Machine." and she drug Tony toward the dance floor. They danced to a fast paced, thick bass song, that had them bumping and pushing against the other dancers, then as the music progressed into a slow sensual song, Abby moved in closer to Tony as his arms came around her, to hold her close. It was then that Abby saw him, their dealer. "He just came in, Tony."

Tony turned them around so that he could see were Abby had been looking, as he leaned close to whisper his description, "Short, long stingy hair, black, red shirt, black jeans cowboy boots, red?" at Abby's nod, he said to Gibbs, "We ready, boss?"

"Yeah, Tony make contact, just be careful." Gibbs answered.

"Here we go." Tony said as he looked at Abby, "Ready?"

"Yup," she returned in her usual over caffeinated excited voice. They walked off the dance floor, in what appeared to be a drunken gait. Abby leaned heavily on Tony , burring her face in his shoulder, trusting him to guide her where ever they went. Tony wrapped an arm around her to hold her to him protectively. They danced around the other dancers until they came to a stop in front of the suspect's table. Abby wrapped herself tighter around Tony, almost crawling up his body, in her act, as she whispered, "Ask him, PLEASE!"

"Shh, take it easy baby, I'll ask," Tony told her indulgently as he slid his hand down her back almost over her ass and back up, (Almost to her ass, but not quite, no sense in pissing Gibbs off, if he didn't have to, he thought). Then looking at the suspect he asked "Hey man, my buddy over there, " Tony pointed vaguely toward the bar, "said that you could probably help us out with something."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"Well, we were hoping to find some _Seduction, _and my buddy, he told me that you could probably tell me where I could get some." Tony said, as Abby hummed into his neck and inched herself higher up his side, then let herself slid back down. The suspect smiled at the action, they had him hooked now, Tony thought, as the dealer nodded slightly. Tony heard Abby whisper, "Got 'em," to Gibbs.

The dealer looked from Tony to Abby and back again as he nodded to a back door of the club. He looked toward to of his associates and nodded them toward the door as well. The dealer got up and leaned over to run his hand along Abby's back as he spoke to Tony, "Give me five minutes then follow us out back, we can then conduct business without the prying eyes of so many."

Tony nodded as he pulled Abby out of reach of the suspect, not wanting his hands on her in anyway. Tony and Abby watched as the dealer and his associates made their way through the throng of people, watching as the people split for them. They were halfway to the back of the club when Tony finally spoke quietly to Gibbs, "Don't like the feel of this deal, boss. He was way to eager to help up out, especially without knowing us."

"Maybe he wants to expand his business, Tony." this came from McGee who looked at Ziva, to see if she understood where Tony was going with this.

"Yes, Tony, maybe the unease you feel is just from the holiday." Ziva suggested.

"It is NOT nerves from the holiday _Officer David_! The man seemed eager, and he looked at someone behind us, I'm sure of it. He wants us to meet him out back in the alley to finish out business, boss."

"DiNozzo, if you don't like the feel of this, and you don't think it's the right time, pull out--you and Abby get the hell out of there." Gibbs told him, knowing that no matter how Tony felt about Halloween, the senior field agent would never let that interfere with a mission.

"Special agent DiNozzo, we WILL NOT pull the plug, you will complete this mission and we will close this case tonight." This came from the director who was observing from MTAC.

"With all due respect Director . . ."Gibbs began.

"No Special agent Gibbs, we have our suspect right where we want him and we will take him down!" Director Sheppard told him firmly.

"It's all right, boss." Tony said

"Yeah, bossman, we'll get it done." Abby put in reassuringly as her arm tightened around Tony.

"Be careful, you two. And DiNozzo . . ." Gibbs started.

"I know Boss, I'll take care of her." Tony promised.

"Take care of yourself as well Tony," Gibbs told him quietly, knowing the younger man would understand the significance of Gibbs using his first name. Knowing that Tony would understand, what he didn't, _couldn't, _say with all the extra ears listening in.

"Always do, Boss." Tony quipped, feeling the concern from the older man coming through his ear.

Slowly Tony and Abby made their way through the crowded dance floor, dancing their way around the people in their way. As they passed by one group several of the men in that group, groped at Tony, staining to get their hands on him. Tony felt a set of hands grab at his ass, while another set wrapped around his shoulders trying to pull him closer to a tall, solid body. Tony jerked unsuccessfully at the hands on his shoulders as he stepped out of reach of the hands on his ass, as he exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Come on, Hon, we could have some fun the three of us, or if you want, you can bring the girl along as well." A gravelly male voice whispered, muffled, against his neck, in his ear _AND_ into the van where Ziva, McGee, _and _Gibbs were listening. Tony groaned in his head as he replied to the man's suggestion.

"Sorry, not tonight, I've already a good time planned and it doesn't include you!" Tony stated firmly as he tried to turn, unsuccessfully out of the man's grasp, without making a scene on the dance floor.

"Come on, just a little fun, looking at you it won't take us the whole night, unless you want it to that is." Dance floor man told him suggestively.

At that Tony looked to where Abby was talking with what looked like a friend and raised his voice a bit over the music "Kiki!"

Abby turned at the sound of Tony's voice, a bit anxious, and saw that two men wouldn't let him pass, or let go of him. It took a moment, for Tony's unspoken request to sink in, but then Abby walked over to the larger man, and said, " Hey bud! Get your hands off my property." as she raised her platform combat boot and brought her foot down hard on the guys toes, causing him to release Tony. She then turned to glare at the other man trying to keep his hands on any part of Tony's anatomy, as she arched an eyebrow, the man dropped his hands and mumbled, "Yeah, okay, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, I can." Abby told the men quietly as she slipped a finger through the ring on the collar around Tony's neck and led him through the rest of the crowd. She glanced up at Tony, and smiled at his slightly shocked expression as he told her.

"Geez, Abbs, you were pretty tough back there, remind me not to mess with you!" he told her with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, have to protect my Tonybear."

"Hey, I coulda taken him!" Tony protested affronted.

"Wasn't protecting you from him, Tony" Abby smirked as she threw Tony a pointed look and released his collar.

"Catching on quickly, Tony laughed, "Ahh, Yeah, thanks Abbs." he told her sincerely, but knew that her protecting him from Gibbs, was unnecessary, because while Gibbs did lean toward being the jealous type, he knew that Gibbs knew he was faithful, _always._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did any one catch the Tango and Cash reference?**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed. Hereis the next installment and all previous disclaimers remain, I don't own the characters, just barrow them. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leather: Chapter 4:

In the van, Gibbs smirked as he listened to the exchange between the two, knowing he was the one they were talking about. Both Ziva and McGee looked at each other, puzzled by the conversation between Abby and Tony. Gibbs shook his head as he listen to Abby tell Tony that she was protecting him, she knew that Gibbs trusted Tony completely and while may not exactly like another man's hands on Tony, he would never over react especially on a mission, but she liked goading him and teasing him about his overprotective/ possessive nature where Tony was concerned.

"Who do you think they're talking about?" McGee asked Ziva, oblivious to the thoughts going through his boss' head.

She shrugged as she looked across to McGee and replied, "Maybe a new girlfriend."

"But why would Tony be afraid of making her mad? They never stick around long enough to get jealous." McGee said.

"I don't know McGee, this is Tony we are talking about, yes? Who knows what goes through his mind at any given time?" Ziva relied.

"Don't you think the two of you should be concentrating on the mission at hand and not on your fellow agents love life?" Gibbs growled, making both agents jump slightly. Besides, DiNozzo is not the player everyone thinks he is,' he thought to himself.

"Yes Boss," they said and returned to the tasks at hand.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Tony used his body to shield Abby's exit from the club while he checked to see if their guy was out there. Sure enough there he stood with a couple of his goons on the other side of the alley opposite the door. Tony looked to the other end of the alley going toward the street and the van that sat there holding their team. Tony hesitated his feeling of unease increasing as he looked back to the dealer and saw three more goons join them. Tony turned back to Abby to tell her to go back inside when he saw the two thugs appear behind her, blocking that mode of escape. "Shit!" he murmured softly.

"Tony?" Abby questioned, sensing his indecision.

"Boss, I think we've been made. Two men are blocking our retreat back into the club and five men in the alley along with the dealer." Tony informed them, hoping that Gibbs and the team would get to them before anything unforeseen happened.

"We're moving in Tony. You have no choice, but to keep up the façade." Gibbs told him, using his first name as a form of unheard communication.

"On it Boss." Tony assured him. Then Tony looked at Abby and said firmly, "Abby, you stay behind me and if things turn hinky, you turn and run toward the street and don't stop until you get to Gibbs, okay?!"

"But Tony, what about you?" Abby asked starting to get worried.

"Don't worry about me. You run, no matter what you hear and don't look back!" Tony murmured forcibly. Then holding his pinky out to her, he demanded, "PROMISE!"

Wrapping her pinky around his, Abby nodded slightly as she said, "Promise."

With that Tony and Abby stepped into the alley and walked with false bravado toward their dealer and his goons. The dealer was smiling as they grew near and when they stopped in front of him, he started to chuckle. "I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid you were going to having second thoughts." The dealer told them, causing Abby to shrink behind Tony a bit more.

"What? Never, just had to decide how much we were wanting to buy, man." Tony told him staying with the charade.

"Well, as much as I hate to tell you, there will be no sale going down tonight, but there will be something a bit more fun." The dealer told them as his smile grew and a shadow descended upon them. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," He said motioning to the man behind them, "But then I think you already know him, Special Agent DiNozzo." The dealer smirked.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo, Miss, it is so nice to see you again." This came from the man standing in the shadows, his face darkened by them. His voice heavily accented.

Abby felt Tony's body tightened as he recognized the voice and heard Gibbs'

Ferocious voice in her ear "Shit! Damn It! Tony! Abby! We're coming!"

Turning to Ziva and McGee, Gibbs barked, "Let's go- shoot first, questions later, we give Tony and Abby as much cover as possible!" And with that he opened the door of the van and stepped out into the night, determined to keep those he loved safe.

McGee and Ziva followed him out of the van and began to coordinate with the other team that had been set as backup in case things turned hinky. They made their way into their positions, quietly and quickly, as Gibbs kept communication open with Tony and Abby.

Abby clutched at Tony's arm and he grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, as he brought it up under the back of his leather jacket. Tony felt Abby's hand close over the small service revolver, he kept as backup in a back holster. Felt her lean closer to him in what looked like fear, but was only to cover her removing the gun from its holster. Knowing Abby had a way to defend herself, Tony then did what he did best. Talk.

"Hey, Hector! Long time, I thought it was going to be at least another dozen years before I had to see the likes of you again. But then, you always were good at giving others what you thought they needed to hear. Of course if I had known you were going to be released, I'd have showed up to ensure that it was revoked." Tony said, baiting the shorter man, knowing it was the only way to buy time. "I'm sure. But then you were never to worried about putting innocent men behind bars to further your career." Hector told him.

"Yeah, well, show me an innocent man and maybe I'll review the evidence." All the while he talked, Tony kept taking small steps backward, maneuvering Abby and himself toward the alley's opening, towards Gibbs. Every move he made, Tony made sure that he was between the men and Abby, hoping that their repositioning would give her better access at running. Tony could hear Gibbs in his ears as he barked orders to McGee, Ziva, and the other team, getting them in position to cover Abby and himself. He knew when Gibbs was at the mouth of the alley and Tony kept moving that way to close the distance Abby would have to run.

Hector must have noticed Tony's movements as he talked because Tony had only backed up a yard or so when Hector raised his gun and pointed it directly at Tony's face, his nose to be exact, as he ordered Tony to stop. "Stop! Stop talking, stop moving NOW or I'll shoot your girlfriend here."

"Ahh, Hector, that's no way to play with friends." Tony said as he stopped moving.

"You think you are so clever, but there is no way you or your friend will be leaving here alive." Hector growled.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Tony asked as he straightened himself to his full height, a good 4 inches over the other man, straightened his shoulders and squared himself off to Hector, a small smile playing over his lips. He heard Gibbs in his ear, and a calm settled over him, knowing that Gibbs was closing in. Stall DiNozzo, we're almost in position.'

"So Hector, how's Daddy? Big Brother? Are you still trying to prove yourself worthy of the family?" Tony asked tauntingly.

"Shut up! My father and brother will welcome me back into the family as soon as I take care of you!" Hector growled again, but still he rose to the bait. "You ruined the family when you tricked me, and for that you will pay!! You'll learn the meaning of true pain as you watch your girlfriend here DIE! And you know there is nothing you can do to stop it." Hector finished triumphantly as he shifted the raised gun and re-aimed it toward Abby, a sick insane smile on his face, as he fired the gun.

Time seemed to stop for Tony as he watched Hector re-aim the gun and fire toward Abby. Tony shoved Abby as he screamed, "Run Abby!" and Abby turned, ducking as she ran for all she was worth toward the alley opening, not looking back as Tony threw himself between the bullet and Abby.

The bullet hit him in the left shoulder, tearing through flesh and bone, lodging within his shoulder joint. For a second he stood there stunned as the pain ripped through him, then adrenaline took over and he launched himself at Hector, taking the shorter man down with him as he fell, effectively cutting off his chance for another shot at Abby. Tony struggled with Hector for the gun a moment before getting a grip on his wrist and banging said wrist into the asphalt of the alley until Hector released the gun. Tony could hear their back-up swarming the alley, taking control of the situation, and above all the noise and commotion he could hear Gibbs hollering orders.

"Find DiNozzo! NOW!" Then the relived growl, "Abby! Thank God! Are you okay? Where's Tony?"

"I . . .I don't know, G.G.Gibbs. He told me to run, so I ran. He made me promise to run no matter what and to not look back!!" Abby cried as she clung to Gibbs, shaking uncontrollably. Then as the rest of the NCIS agents began to clear away the thugs and goons, she saw Tony, lying in a pool of blood on top of the man who had tried to shoot her.

"Oh, my God! Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she ran too Tony and dropped to her knees beside him and tried to roll him over. Gibbs had followed her and as he helped her roll Tony over, he handcuffed Hector and jerked the guy to his feet, murder in his steel blue eyes as he shoved Hector to McGee and snarled, "Take him in and I'll be there to do the questioning," then leaning in so only Hector could hear him he said, "You better hope that Agent DiNozzo doesn't die, because if he does, I can't promise not to kill you myself." Hector's brown eyes widened in fear as he saw the truth of Gibbs words in his eyes.

Turning back to Abby and Tony, Gibbs knelt down beside them, pulling his own shirt and jacket off in the process to use them to stop the flow of blood from the wound in Tony's shoulder. Leaning closer to the younger man, he called out, "DiNozzo!" which earned him no response, so he tried again, growling fiercely this time, "Tony! You with me? Stay with me!"

"Come on Tony! PLEASE!!" Abby cried.

"Tony, Damn it! You better not die on me!" Gibbs told him. "Tony, remember my order, you are not allowed to disobey a direct order!" Gibbs pressed down on Tony's shoulder harder, trying to stop the blood, as he looked up and demanded "I need an ambulance! NOW!" then seeing Ducky hurrying toward them he focused on Tony once again, not hearing Abby pleading with Tony. "Tony, you open those eyes this minute! Come on, Tony, you're scaring Abby, and me! Please Tony!" Gibbs trailed off as he saw the tale tell flutter of Tony's eyes.

It took a lot of effort to open his eyes, but he could hear the rise of panic in Gibbs voice and the guilty pleading of Abby's, and he knew that he had to open his eyes. Slowly, he managed to raise his heavy lids to reveal the cloudy green of his eyes, looked into the stormy steel blue of his lovers and then slowly managed to meet Abby's dark brown ones. He even managed a smile that turned into a grimace as Ducky removed Gibbs' makeshift bandage to examine the damage of the wound. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hey back," Gibbs whispered to him, then lifting a bloody hand to Tony's cheek he leaned over to quickly brush his lips over Tony's as he murmured, "Love you."

Tony smiled at that as he looked up at Gibbs and told him, "Me too." then seeing Ziva and McGee approaching he said, "Hey Probie, Ziva! Did you get them all?"

McGee looked rather green at all the blood Tony was loosing and his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. Ziva, however, answered his question.

"Yes, we have them all goat-tied."

"Hog-tied" Tony murmured as the paramedics made it to him and began preparing him for transport.

"Well, now young Anthony, you seemed to have gotten yourself into some trouble again." Ducky told him thoughtfully, then added, "I really wish you would stop this at some point."

"Ducky, it was my fault," Abby began, tears filling her eyes again, then falling as Tony reached out a hand to her and said.

"Not your fault, love. It's me, I'm a trouble magnet, remember?" seeing her nod, he asked, "You hurt?"

Abby couldn't speak, so she simply shook her head and leaned over the gurney and hugged Tony gently and kissed his forehead, before the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance.

Seeing her distress, Ducky wrapped an encouraging arm around his young friend and pulled her to him. "Hey, Duckman, "Abby whispered, her eyes dark, wide, and drenched with tears. The tears started to fall as she told him what had happened and how Tony had placed himself between her and the bullet, while she had hid.

"I know, my dear, he loves you and he would not want you to beat yourself up over this. He'd be the first to tell you that he'd do again, if it meant protecting you. Now what do you say we get to the hospital." Ducky led her gently to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TBC

Next chapter will be up soon! This chapter is a little longer, but next up. Abby feels guilty, Tony has a present for her, and of course the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

All usual disclaimers apply. Don't own, just borrowing.

Leather: Chapter 5:

They entered the hospital's waiting room and spotted Gibbs leaning against the wall staring into space. He focused on them as they approached, and as he opened his arms, Abby launched herself into them with a sob.

"Any news yet, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He's in surgrey, the bullet was lodged in his shoulder, I think they may be worried about mobility, Duck, but they didn't tell me anything other than they were taking him to surgery. I'm not sure . . ." Gibbs trailed off as his arms tightened around Abby.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, he was shot protecting me." Abby sobbed.

"Abs, Tony was shot doing _HIS_ job, and he did what he does best. He protected. He's not sorry and neither should you be. Besides, once he's home he's going to need company and you get the first watch, while I'm at work." Gibbs told her smuggly. Then he tensed as the doors opened and Director Sheppard walked in.

"Agent Gibbs. How is Agent DiNozzo?" she asked, not realizing that the only thing keeping Gibbs in his spot was the fact that Abby had tightened her hold on him and shifted so that she was between the director and Gibbs. He couldn't charge without knocking Abby to the floor.

"He's in surgery," this came from Ducky, worried about what Gibbs would say if he spoke. Everyone knew that Tony had wanted to abort the mission, Gibbs had been ready to pull the plug as well, but Director Sheppard had insisted they go through with it. And _that_, along with Tony getting hurt, put the director in danger of Gibbs wrath.

The director looked at Ducky, still oblivious to Gibbs anger, as she let Ducky fill her in on DiNozzo's condition. "So, there maybe limited mobility after the surgery?"

"Well, yes, but then the doctor's don't know young Anthony and how he always goes against the odds." Ducky told her confidently. "So, I don't think that there will be any future problems."

At the director's nod, Gibbs finally spoke, his arms releasing Abby, and setting her gently aside, "You don't seemed to concerned Director. I mean, one of your best agents may not be able to return to the field. Doesn't that bother you, just a little? Or maybe, it bothers you that he isn't dead." Gibbs' voice was quietly menacing.

The director looked at Gibbs, surprise clearly on her face as she spoke, "Really, Agent Gibbs, you honestly think that I am not concerned? Really, I know how you get when one of your team is injured, but you heard Ducky, Agent DiNozzo usually beats the odds, so there shouldn't be much concern that he won't be able to return to work in time." Her voice was cool and unconcerned.

Hearing that tone, nearly sent Gibbs over the edge, he stalked toward her, backing her against the wall, leaning into her personal space as he spoke, "If you _ever, _order someone, _anyone_, on my team to continue with a mission, when they, who are in the field, _NOT_ safely at the office, express concern about the safety of continuing with said mission, I will personally see to it that _you_ experience every moment of pain that my people go through, after said mission explodes in their face. Is that clear?"

The director had gone pale at his threat, and taken a deep breath, trying to look unaffected, while trying in vain to gather her thoughts to make a reply. "You cannot threaten me Agent Gibbs, I am the Director of NCIS, I could have your job for this." it came out weak even to her own ears, but at least she'd gotten the last word. 'It's not like is was DiNozzo's first injury she thought angrily.

"Believe me, if you want my badge, you can have it especially if you ever pull a stunt like this again." Gibbs told her, then looked pointedly at the doors of the waiting room, indicating that she should leave. Now.

"I'll give you a progress report as soon as the doctor talks with us," Ducky, told her quietly, ever the diplomat, while stepping aside to let her pass. And with that the director left the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couldn't let the Director get away with disreguarding Tony's gut, didn't think Gibbs would let her get away with it either, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_All usual disclaimers apply, don't own, just borrow. Hope you enjoy the next installment. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it- Phoenix414. :)_

Leather: chapter 6:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby and Ducky watched the Director leave the hospital, then Abby looked at Gibbs and asked, "Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Gibbs just stared at her, she nodded then asked, "You sure, Tony won't be mad?"

Gibbs almost didn't hear the quiet question, then eyes wide told her fervently, "No! Abs, you did nothing wrong! Tony knows that, and he was just concerned that you were okay."

"Are you sure? I mean I was the reason he was shot, he stepped in front of me Gibbs!"

"Abigail Scuito!" Gibbs said forcibly, "If it had been you instead of Tony, There would be two basket cases out here! Two men ready to kill because you wouldn't be coming back. Tony will be all right, this is pretty normal for him now, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, it's just . . ."

"I know. You love him and you feel guilty, but you shouldn't."

"Easier said." Abby murmured as she saw the doctor approach.

Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky stood up as the doctor came to a stop in front of them. The doctor looked at them and asked, "Mr. DiNozzo's family?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Tony." Gibbs corrected.

"I'm Doctor Quinn, I performed Tony's surgery."

"How is he doctor?" Ducky asked.

"His surgery went surprisingly well, given the amount of blood he lost at the scene, along with the mess the bullet made to his shoulder joint on impact. We repaired the damage as best we could, the rest is up to him, and according to his chart, Tony seems to have quite the capability of overcoming the odds, so I'd say that with some physical therapy his chances are quite good."

"Thanks Doctor Quinn." Ducky told him.

"When will we be able to see him?" Gibbs asked as he saw McGee and Ziva come into the waiting room.

"I can only allow a couple of you back at a time, and only for a few minutes. Agent DiNozzo also asked me to see if a Abigail Scuito would wait until he was truly awake before coming to see him."

"Oh, I knew it! He is angry!" Abby cried.

Dr. Quinn looked a little shocked at her outburst, but said, "No, he wasn't angry or upset, just said you would be and he wanted to be coherent enough to talk to you. In fact, he asked to see Special Agent Gibbs as soon as he woke up."

"He was worried about me? That's why he wants me to wait to see him?" Abby looked at McGee as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why? How long?"

"Another hour or so I would imagine. You should go home and get some rest, then when you get back he'll be ready to see you." Doctor Quinn told her.

"Yes, I think that is an excellent suggestion doctor." Ducky said, then motioned to the two agents and Abby to follow him. "Come, Abigail I'll take you home, you can get cleaned up, then we'll come back and you can see young Anthony. McGee, Ziva, do either of you need a ride?"

"No Ducky, but we'll walk with you to the parking lot." McGee said as he and Ziva started toward the doors.

Turning to Gibbs, Ducky told him, "We'll be back soon, give Anthony our love, Jethro."

"I will Duck. See you in a bit." Gibbs leaned over to Abby, placed a kiss on her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs entered Tony's room, quietly, knowing the younger man was probably sleeping. He took his seat next to Tony's bed, picked up the sleeping man's hand in his and waited for the anesthesia to wear off. As he sat there, his mind wandered back over the past months, and years, all the time he'd known Tony. Of course, his mind settled on his favorite memory, Tony's last birthday.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The case was hard and had kept them busy until late every night for weeks, but finally it was over and to Gibbs it had felt like years instead of weeks. They'd lost three more victims before finally catching a break that led to the S.O.B., and now he was safely behind bars. He'd sent his team home early for once letting another team handle the booking and transfer of the suspect, giving his team a much needed break. Gibbs had stayed to finish the reports then he drove home. As soon as he opened his front door he knew there was something different, something in the air had changed. his marine instincts going into overdrive as he pulled his weapon and began methodically clearing the house room by room, until he'd reached the door to his basement. He'd eased it open and cautiously peered around the door frame, there on the bottom step, starring at his boat, was Tony. Tony held a beer between his palms, seemingly oblivious to Gibbs presence, until he started to speak._

"_Know what today is Boss?" Tony asked quietly._

_DiNozzo, it's late, we've been running on fumes for the past two weeks. I'm in no mood to play a guessing game with you." Gibbs had told him tersely, as his heart began to beat faster as he realized that today was Tony's birthday. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten, even with a killer on the lose, there was no excuse. He knew that Abby and Ducky would rectify the fact that, with the case closing fast, they'd forgotten as well tomorrow._

"_It's my birthday today, Boss. You know what I realized I wanted for my birthday?"_

"_No what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the step next to his senior field agent, his own heart hurting a bit at the sorrowfully voice of the younger man._

"_Today, when Peterson had that gun pointed at that little girl, Elsie, then you gave yourself to him in her place, which was incredibly stupid, and something I thought only I did. What if he'd shot you Boss?" DiNozzo scolded the older man, who only grunted._

"_Better me than a little girl with so much to live for."_

"_Yeah, well, what about the people who care about you, Boss?"_

"_Abby and Ducky would understand. I do what I do because it's who I am, they understand that, as should you, especially after working with me for so many years. You're the same way." Gibbs had stated. Then because he hadn't been able to help himself he asked, "What is it that you realized you wanted Tony?"_

_The younger man looked up surprise flickering in his green eyes at Gibbs' use of his first name, before answering quietly, "You, Boss, just you. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't just hand yourself over to murderers." Tony finished as he leaned closer to Gibbs, giving him time to react or pull back. Then as Gibbs had finished closing the distance between them, his emerald eyes registered desire and satisfaction as their mouths met._

_The kiss was slow and gentle at first. Just the barest of touches, a soft brush of lips against lips, neither wanting to spook the other. One moment they were barely touching then the next their mouths were crushing together, trying to get as close as they could. Tony groaned then opened his mouth as he felt Gibbs' tongue run along the seam of his lips. Gibbs took the invitation to explore Tony's mouth, running his tongue lightly along Tony's teeth, his inner lip before skittering away teasingly as Tony's tongue came up to meet his. The younger man groaned again in frustration as Gibbs repeated this process twice more before finally meeting Tony's tongue in a battle for dominance. The need to breathe became pressing and they leaned back, pressing tiny moist kisses to each others lips, before Gibbs muttered, "Christ Tony."_

_Tony smiled slightly at the breathless quality of Gibbs' voice and the dark blue steel of his eyes as they met his. "WOW!" was all Tony said for a moment then he grinned cheekily at Gibbs and in a singsong voice said, "Happy birthday to me!"_

_Gibbs laughed at that, then cupped the younger man's face in his hands, bringing him closer for another kiss as he murmured against his lips enticingly, "Yeah, Tony, happy birthday to you." and just as he'd wanted Tony's eyes darkened to a deep dark jade as Gibbs covered the younger man's mouth with his own again. Somehow, later, though neither knew how, they'd ended up in Gibbs' bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lost in thought Gibbs didn't realize that the object of his thoughts had awakened and was watching him, somewhat groggily, with interest. "Jet? Jet, come back to me." Tony whispered as he squeezed Jethro's hand. It took only a minute, but Gibbs blinked, shaking his head slightly to clear it as he turned to smile into the green eyes of the man he loved.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah. Where were you a second ago."

"Just thinking" then at Tony's puzzled look, elaborated, "about birthdays, your last one to be exact."

"Ahh, yeah, that one's my favorite so far." Tony murmured, "Not really sure if you're going to be able to top it next year though." he finished with a laugh.

Gibbs smiled at that then became serious. "Uhhohh," Tony said at the look on his lover's face. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, not really, it's just that Abby thinks you're mad at her and don't really want to see her."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "I want to see her! I just asked the doctor to tell _**you**_ that I wanted to be fully awake before I saw her."

"Well, the doc told me in front of her and she took it to mean that you were angry with her because she thinks she the reason you got shot." Gibbs told him quietly.

"Oh, hell!!" Tony swore. "Where is she?"

"With Ducky, they'll be back soon. She was covered in blood. . ."

"What?! She's okay isn't she? I could have sworn the bastard hadn't gotten off a second shot!" Tony began to struggle to sit up, trying to get out of bed.

"Hey, stop." Gibbs told him as he put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Can't, I've go to check on Abby."

"She's not here Tony, Ducky . . ."

"You said she was covered in blood! She has to be here!" Tony nearly yelled as he interrupted Gibbs.

"Tony! She was covered in _**your**_ blood. She's fine, I swear to you, just upset." Gibbs told him solemnly.

"You're sure?" Tony asked calmer now.

"Yes. Now settle back down." Gibbs ordered him firmly. "As I was saying, Ducky took her to get changed and cleaned up, they'll be back shortly."

"Okay." Tony said, then, "Did the nurse or doc bring anything in to you?"

"No, why?" Gibbs asked, just as a nurse walked in smiling brightly, carrying a small jar.

Setting the jar down, she nodded a greeting to Gibbs, then said to Tony, "Doctor Quinn said that you wanted this Mr. DiNozzo."

"It's Tony and thanks."

"All right, Tony then, I need to check your vitals and then I'll be out of your hair." She told them as she went about her duties, then asked, "Any pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Tony replied.

"Well if that changes you just let me know and we can get you fixed up. My name is Susie." She smiled prettily before turning to leave.

"Thanks Susie," Tony called to her with a cheeky grin, Gibbs simply nodded and rolled his eyes at Tony's antics.

Settling his body more comfortably in the bed, Tony's fingers tightened on Gibbs' a moment then relaxed as he breathed through the pain in his shoulder. Gibbs settled back, preparing to get some sleep while Tony did, he was surprised when he heard Tony speak, "Wake me when Abby gets here."

"Promise." Gibbs told him as he leaned down, brushing a gentle, loving kiss over Tony's mouth, "Get some rest, love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did you think. REVIEW please!! It's almost done now I can feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post, I was having computer problems. keep an eye out for some new fics, I have some in the works, should be posted soon.

Leather: Chapter 7:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Abby and Ducky entered the hospital, followed by Ziva and McGee. They were met in the waiting room by Gibbs. Both McGee and Ziva gave their reports on how the interrogations were going. Gibbs nodded and took them to the nurses station and had a nurse take them back to see their teammate. Then Gibbs turned to Ducky and Abby.

"Well how is he?" Ducky asked.

"As well as could be expected for Tony." Gibbs told them, then looking at Abby he wrapped her in a hug and told her, "He's fine and waiting to see you."

"I don't think I can Gibbs." Abby told him hesitantly.

"Yes you can , Ducky and I will wait and give you time together, then I'll bring Ducky back."

"But . . ."

"It's the way he wants it Abs."

"Okay," she said sullenly as Ziva and McGee appeared. Abby then followed the nurse back to Tony's room.

"how's she doing Duck?" Gibbs asked his friend.

"All right, now. I think she feels that Tony _**should**_ be angry with her and she feels guilty that he's not." Ducky said, then "He's not, is he?" At Gibbs' pointed look that seemed to say This is Tony we're talking about' and then Ducky answered his own question. "Ahh, thought not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby slowly inched open Tony's door. He laid in bed, his eyes closed, his shoulder was bandaged and strapped to his chest to keep it still. He was pale, but other than that seemed okay. Abby paused a moment at the door, then taking a deep breath she let the door close behind her.

Tony heard the door close softly and he opened his eyes looking over at Abby standing unusually quiet and subdued at the door. He frowned slightly as he asked "What? No bone crushing, air stealing Abby-hug?"

And just like that, Abby rushed to the bed, climbing in next to him and fitting herself carefully along his good side, wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly as she began apologizing, "Oh, my pour Tonybear! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I can't believe you were shot because of me!"

Wrapping his good arm around her, he squeezed and then told her "Shh, Abs, not your fault."

"But, Tony . . ."

"No! Abby, it wasn't your fault! You did exactly as I asked, _as you promised_. You're not a field agent, so there was nothing you could have done, except get out of the line of fire. For which I'll be eternally grateful that you did." Tony informed her. "I don't know what I would've done if you had gotten hurt. I mean, think about it. I'd've probably gone crazy, Gibbs too. We'd have killed all responsible, then before we went to prison, Gibbs would've turned on me for not protecting you, so then we'd both be dead Abs." Tony pointed out laughing.

"Oh, Tony, Gibbs would have only maimed you, cuz he loves you and he'd have realized that you did your best." Abby laughed, playing the game then, seriously she looked up at Tony and asked, "I'm so, so glad that you're not angry at me."

"I'd have been totally pissed if you had gotten hurt. I love you Abs." Tony said as he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Tonybear." Abby whispered as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes, finally letting go of the events of the day.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs and Ducky found them, sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around each other. Ducky looked at Gibbs smiling as he inclined his head toward the door. Gibbs nodded and followed him out.

"Let's get them something to eat, for when they wake up." Gibbs said and he and Ducky went in search of the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Tony sat in his room with Gibbs as the doctor unwrapped his arm from his body. Wincing in pain as the doctor worked, he locked his eyes onto the ice blue ones of his lover, drawing on the silent strength and support Gibbs sent his way.

"Okay, Tony, we need to see how much mobility you have in that shoulder. Don't expect too much, we just need to see if you have the ability to move it when you want to. There will be pain, both from the bullet and the surgery. However, hopefully, you will be able to move your arm and shoulder like normal." Dr Quint told him.

Nodding, Tony tried lifting his arm, then stopped wincing in pain. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly as he felt Gibbs' hand slid under his good one, giving a gentle squeeze. Tony once again, looked into his lover's eyes and taking another deep breath, tried to lift his arm again. He managed to lift it halfway up and hold it out in front of him for a couple of moments, before allowing it to fall back down to his side. Sweat had popped out along his forehead and he felt Jethro's other hand cup the back of his neck and pull him into his chest for a hug as Tony grimaced in pain.

"Where's the pain Tony?" the doctor asked.

"My shoulder, where you pulled out a bullet." Tony mumbled in exasperation.

"Good. That's real good." the doctor told him, then continued as he saw the incredulous looks on the two men's faces. "It means that there is no lasting tissue or nerve damage. Also the fact that you were able to control your arm's movements means that with some physical therapy, you'll be good as new and back to work in no time."

"So then, when can my Tonybear blow this joint?" Abby asked from the doorway, holding a large pizza. The three men stared at her a moment , none of them hearing her approach.

Recovering first, the doctor answered her question. "Probably tomorrow afternoon, after his first physical therapy session."

"Cool." Abby said as the doctor left. Then looking at Tony asked, "Hungry" as she waved the pizza under is nose.

"Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese?" at her nod, he said, "Abs, I love you!" and he dug into the pizza with gusto.

The next day Gibbs walked into the hospital room, carrying a duffle bag with Tony's clothes, and a present from Abby, since she wouldn't be able to see him until later. Tony was sitting in the chair next to the window, still slightly pale, and his arm was in a sling. He would be able to return to work for desk duty within the week, field duty when the physical therapist sign the paper work. 'But first things first", Gibbs thought, is getting the man back home, and in bed with him.'

Sensing someone in the room, Tony looked over to the door, a huge grin spreading across his face as he saw his lover standing there. The smile got even wider as he took in the duffle. "Hey Jet, you here to spring me from this joint?" he asked as he got up and walked to stand in front of Jethro near the hospital bed.

Gibbs ice blue eyes darkened at Tony's approach as he smirked mischievously, "Oh, I think I could be if you were persuasive enough."

"Persuasive, huh," Tony murmured as he leaned against Jethro, their bodies responding to the contact immediately after the week long separation, he aligned his mouth to the older man's, barely touching as he whispered, "Is this persuasive enough?" then without another word Tony fastened his mouth to Jethro's in a quick hard kiss, that was hot and short, he smiled as the older man wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping them close and touching.

"Getting there." Jethro said against Tony's mouth, his eyes darkening farther as Tony secured his mouth to Jethro's once again, this time kissing him deeply and taking his time, his tongue exploring the older man's mouth, taking in the taste of coffee. Tony smiled as he heard the low moan come from Jethro's throat, as he lifted his mouth, to rest his forehead against Jethro's to catch his breath. Then sliding his head to Jethro's shoulder he murmured, "Take me home Jet, and I promise to finish anything I start." and with that he pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin beneath Jethro's ear and nipped it then soothed the skin with his tongue with a hum of appreciation as Jethro's arms compulsively tightened around him, staining to get closer.

"Get dressed Tony. NOW!" Jethro growled as Tony, laughing went and got dressed in record time.

THE END

Hope you all liked this fic. I felt that it ended here with no where else to go, but if you have any loose ends you want or need tied up let me know and I might do an epilog or sequel.


End file.
